SEASON 8 (A New Era)
Following Season 7 it was decided a complete Overhaul was needed in Next Ex Tee and SmackDown (Changed to Reload) , from which New General Managers Stephanie McMachon (for NXT) and Vince McMachon (for Reload) new Titles were announced; TV Championship (NXT) and Global Championship(Reload) and The Next Ex Tee, World and Tag Champions were Re-Crowned. '' ''Stardust was Crowned as Next Ex Tee Champion, Dolph Zigggler was Crowned as World Champion, Swiss Kidds were Crowned as Tag Team Champions. Whilst, Tyler Breeze was crowned the 1st TV Champion and The Rock was crowned the 1st Global Champion. Extreme Rules * Goldust def. Stardust© * Roman Reigns def. Dolph Ziggler© after Cashing in his Money in the Bank Briefcase in advance. * Daniel Bryan def. The Rock© * Tyler Breeze© def. Haku * The New Day def. Swiss Kidds© * Alberto Del RIo '''def. Sheamus * '''Rikishi, Enzo & Cass def. Social Outcasts(Bo Dallas, Heath Slater & Jack Swagger) King Of The Ring * Goldust© def. Stardust * Shawn Michaels def. Roman Reigns© * Swiss Kidds def. The New Day© * Daniel Bryan© def. The Rock * Rikishi def. Tyler Breeze in the Finals to become King of the Ring * Tyler Breeze def. Alberto Del Rio in the Semi Finals of the KOTR Tournament * Rikishi def. Dolph Ziggler in the Semi Finals of the KOTR Tournament Money In The Bank * Rusev def. Roman Reigns, Curtis Axel, Haku, Hideo Itami and Wade Barrett in a Ladder match to become Mr. Money in the Bank * Goldust© def. Kurt Angle * Shawn Michaels© def. 'King' Rikishi * Social Outcasts(Swagger & Dallas) def. Swiss Kidds© * Cactus Jack def. Tyler Breeze© via DQ * John Cena '''def. Daniel Bryan© in a Ladder match * '''Finn Balor def. The Undertaker Ground Zero * Roman Reigns def. Shawn Michaels©, Hideo Itami, Dolph Ziggler, 'King' Rikishi and Kevin Owens in an Elimination Chamber match to Regain the World Title. * Goldust© def. Booker T * Tyler Breeze© def. Cactus Jack in a Hardcore match * Social Outcasts© def. The New Day in a 6 Man Tag match. * John Cena© def. Rhyno in a No DQ match * Christian def. Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose and Sizzle in No.1 Contenders Ladder match * Ryback & Chris Jericho def. The Usos(Jimmy & Jey), Enzo & Cass, Prime Time Players, Vaudevillians(Aiden English & Simon Gotch) and Lucha Dragons(Sin Cara & Kalisto) in a Tag Team Battle Royal to become No.1 Contenders. Following Ground Zero it was stated that Ryback had Sustained an injury so it was announced that both The Usos(The Runners Up) and Jericho would face all 3 Members of The Social Outcast for the tittles. The Ribera Christmas in July Special * Shawn Michaels def. Roman Reigns© and Dolph Ziggler * Goldust© def. Christian * Social Outcasts© '''def. The Usos and Chris Jericho in a 6 Man Tag match * '''Sizzle def. Randy Orton to become No.1 Contender * John Cena© def. Tyler Breeze©'' w/D-lo'' in a 'Champion vs Champion' match * JBLw/Cornell Layfield ''def. 'King' Rikishi in a Miracle on 34th Street Fight * '''Sheamus' def. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens, Neville and Titus O'Neil in a All i Want for Christmas Battle Royal SummerSlam * Goldust© def. Sizzle * Shawn Michaels© and Roman Reigns Tied in an Iron Man match (4-4) * The Usos '''def. The Social Outcasts© * '''Hideo Itami def. John Cena© and Sheamus * Tyler Breeze©'' w/D-Lo'' def. Neville * JBL '''def. 'King' Rikishi in a No. DQ match * '''Rusev def. Dolph Ziggler Night Of Champions * Sizzle def. Goldust©, Booker T and Stardust in a 4 Way * Roman Reigns def. Shawn Michaels© and Dolph Ziggler in a Ladder match * Tyler Breeze© def. Finn Balor * Hideo Itami© '''def. Barron Corbin * '''Swiss Kidds def. The Usos© * Neville def. Luke Harper in a No.1 Contenders Table match * Brock Lesnar def. Kevin Owens in Lesnar's Return match Hell In A Cell: Cell Never Rises All matches to be held inside Hell in a Cell * Sizzle© def. Haku, Booker T, Billy Gunn, Bray Wyatt and Goldust in a 6 Man Hell in a Cell match * Roman Reigns© def. Brock Lesnar * Shawn MIchaels def. Dolph Ziggler * Curtis Axel & Ken Shamrock def. Swiss Kidds© * Hideo Itami© def. Rusev, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Sheamus and Chris Jericho in a 6 Man Hell in a Cell match * Tyler Breeze© def. Mark Henry * Finn Balor def. The Rock Following Hell in a Cell Finn Balor def. Tyler Breeze© to become TV Champion. Survivor Series * Sizzle© def. Roman Reigns© in a 'Champion vs Champion' match * Team NXT(Kevin Owens, Dolph Ziggler & Dean Ambrose) def. Team Reload(Barron Corbin, John Cena & Seth Rollins) in a Traditional Survivor Series match, Kevin Owens was Sole Survivor. * Rusev def. Hideo Itami© * Axel & Shamrock© def. Prime Time Players * Finn Balor© def. Tyler Breeze in an Iron Man match * Goldust, Haku & Luke Harper def. Stardust, Bray Wyatt & Wade Barrett in a Traditional Survivor Series match, Team Goldust all Survived. * The Rock, Chris Jericho & Daniel Bryan def. JBL, Sheamus & Konnor in a Traditional Survivor Series match, The Rock was Sole Survivor. Following Survivor Series Axel & Shamrock would Vacant the Tag Team Tittles '' Bash At The Beach * '''Sizzle©' def. Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler adn Kevin Owens in a 4 Way * Barron Corbin def. Roman Reigns© in a TLC match * Social Outcasts def. Los Matadores(Primo & Epico) for the Vacant Tag Team Titles * Bray Wyatt def. Haku * D-Lo Brown def. Finn Balor© and Tyler Breeze * Chris Jericho def. Rusev© via DQ * Samoa Joe 'won a Ten Man Battle Royal ''Following Bash at the Beach, Management suspended and stripped Rusev of the Global Tittle due to him hitting Lana. Therefore a Tournament was set up to crown a new Champion. Wade Barrett def. D-Lo Brown© to become TV Champion. Royal Rumble * '''Bray Wyatt won the Royal Rumble match last eliminating AJ Styles and Corbin * Kevin Owens 'def. Sizzle© * '''Seth Rollins '''def. Barron Corbin© * '''Chris Jericho ' def. Ryback for the Vacant Global Title * '''Wade Barrett© '''def. D-Lo Brown * '''Los Matadores def. Social Outcasts© via Countout * Darren Young def. Konnor, Rikishi, Sami Zayne, X-Pac and Tyson Kidd to gain Entry to the Royal Rumble match. Fastlane: Broom, Broom. Mother Fucker * Kalisto def. Kevin Owens©, Sizzle, AJ Styles, Prince Puma and Dolph Ziggler in a Elimination Chamber match to become Next Ex Tee Champion. * Samoa Joe def. Barron Corbin, Kevin Nash, Randy Orton, Rusev and Roman Reigns in a Elimination Chamber match, to vs. Seth Rollins for the World Tittle at WrestleMania * Los Matadores def. Social Outcasts© in a Ladder match * Bray Wyatt and Brock Lesnar went to a No Contest, in a match were the winner became No.1 Contender * Wade Barrett© def. Christian * Chris Jericho© def. Hideo Itami and Sheamus * Prime Time Players def. The New Day, American Alpha(Jason Jordan & Chad Gable), Swiss Kidds and The Usos in a Tag Team Battle Royal, to become No.1 Contenders Saturday Nights Main Event * Kevin Owens def. Kalisto© * Chris Jericho© def. Edge * Kevin Nash def. Shane McMachon in a No Holds Bared match * Prime Time Players def. Los Matadores© * Samoa Joe '''def. Randy Orton * '''Wade Barrett© def. Cesaro * Sizzle, AJ Style and Prince Puma vs. Shawn Michaels, John Cena and Rusev went to a No Contest Following Saturday Nights Main Event, Cesaro def. Wade Barrett© to become TV Champion. WrestleMania 7 * Kevin Owens© def. Bray Wyatt and Brock Lesnar * Samoa Joe '''def. Seth Rollins© * '''Kalisto '''def. Cesaro©, Wade Barrett, Shinske Nakumura, Tyler Breeze and D-Lo Brown in a 6 Man Ladder match. * '''Chris Jericho© def. Rusev in a 2/3 Falls match * AJ Styles '''def. Sizzle and Prince Puma in a No.1 Contenders match * '''Kevin Nash '''def. Vince McMachon to gain Control of Reload * '''Dean Ambrose won the 5th Annual 'Egg' Memorial Battle Royal